Happily Ever After
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: Grissom catches some of the CSIs on an adult website, and when he and Sara get home, they do some adult activities. GSR, fluffy, SMUT! Leave a review and I'll give you a hug!


**Happily Ever After:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of CSI...I just watch them every Thursday evening, praying for a GSR scene!

**Summary**: Grissom catches some of the CSIs on an adult website, and when he and Sara go home, they do some adult activities. GSR, fluffy, SMUT!!!

**A/N:** No beta...and it's rated M for a good reason. Enjoy!! This was another challenge from The Queen of Sin...hope you enjoy it hon!! Here's what she wanted in it:

1. **GSR**  
2.**Fluffy/smutty-ish thing**

3. **Mention of Ann Summers' underwear**  
4. **Sara admitting she had a rabbit**  
5. **Sara sings some of the lyrics to "Feelin' Love" by Paula Cole**

* * *

  
Gil Grissom walked into the break room, initially going for coffee. However, when he got there, he was going to be in for an erotic surprise. He was around the corner when he heard Nick, Warrick, and Greg all talking about a woman named Ann Summers. Grissom had heard of the name before, but did not know who she was. He stopped dead in his tracks when Greg said, "Geez, I practically get a freakin' erection whenever I see her underwear!"

He heard everyone laughing, but then he heard _her_ sugar-coated chuckle. He smiled to himself, as he always did whenever he heard or saw her, and tried to wipe it off his face before entering. He saw the four CSIs huddled over a laptop, and Sara was grinning and shaking her head at the guys' reactions to the website. She smiled at him briefly before returning her gaze to the monitor.

"I wonder how good it would feel to have one of _those_!" exclaimed Greg, eyes popping, pointing to the screen.

"Hey, I had a rabbit," Sara admitted, her face soon reddening.

"You had a rabbit?" asked Nick, cracking up. "I don't believe this...boring as hell Sidle owns a rabbit. What color is it?"

"Well, I don't have it anymore but it used to be pink," she said, grinning.

"Wait, you think it's strange that she used to have a pet?" asked Grissom, completely befuddled. "And why the hell is it pink?"

"No, no...Griss, come here," Warrick said, beckoning him forward. When their supervisor got to the computer, the African-American pointed to the screen. "_Those_ are rabbits...their not cute fluffy balls of fur, they're sex toys."

Now it was Grissom's turn to go red. His CSIs – supposedly _mature_ CSIs – were on a sex site. It had a picture of a young, blonde woman wearing a tight red outfit with a Santa Clause hat on. Words were written on the bottom of the picture saying, "All I want for Christmas is you!" Under the photograph was a few photos of the rabbits, which it Grissom's mind looked like a cactus. He finally turned away from it, to get what he came for in the first place...coffee.

"Why are you guys even _on_ that site?" he asked, taking a sip from the bitter, sludgy liquid. "Don't you have any work to do?"

"Nope, we finished our case and Sara mentioned the site so we thought '_what the hell_' and went on," said Nick, finally ungluing his eyes from the computer screen. "Why, do you finally have something for us? We've been on this site for what, like over an hour?"

"Nope...Sara, you have some paperwork to do, though," Grissom said, walking towards the doorway. "Please come with me."

"But Griss...it's like twenty minutes until shift's done," she whined. "Can't I just take it home and finish it?"

He thought about it and agreed. He allowed everyone to clock out early since they had been pulling a lot of doubles for the past month. He and Sara drove home together and on the car ride home, Sara was singing under her breath. Grissom had never heard of the song before, and he finally realized why:

"**You make me feel love, love, love, love, love.  
Love, love, love, love, love.  
You make me feel love, love, love, love, love.  
Love, love-ah, love-ah.**

**You make me feel like a candy apple, all red and horny.  
You make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blonde in a centerfold, the girl next door.  
And I would open the door, and I'd be all wet,  
With my tits soaking through this tiny flannel t-shirt, that I'm wearing,  
And you would open the door and tie me up to the bed.**"

"Sara...what the heck is that?" he asked, looking at her.

"Oh, it's Paula Cole's song 'Feelin' Love," she said, blushing furiously, "I-I didn't realize I was singing it."

"I don't think that song is very appropriate...do you?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

She shrugged, and looked out the window. When they got home and inside, Grissom crashed his lips against hers, momentarily sunning her. She then returned the kiss. With each passing second, the kiss grew deeper, filled with passion, and eventually to need. Grissom guided her towards the bedroom, and Sara walked backwards until the backs of her knees hit the mattress. Grissom unbuttoned her shirt while she worked on his, there lips never leaving each other.

They finally got undressed, and Grissom gently set her down on the mattress. He kissed her neck, and brought one hand up and grasped her firm breast. She, on the other hand, gripped his hardening erection in her hand, receiving a moan from him in the process. She smiled but then gasped as he plunged a finger into her, teasing her clit. She bucked her hips and let out a moan of pleasure. Whimpering when he pulled his hand out, he quickly replaced it with his fully-erect cock. She groaned and bucked her hip, arched her back, anything that would get him deeper inside. He thrust slowly and easily inside of her, but then quickened the pace.

"Oh, God, YES!" she moaned, threading her fingers in his curls.

They were both nearing the edge, and they both knew it. He thrust hard and fast inside of her until he felt her walls clench tightly around his member. She screamed his name, and the combination of the two sent him over the edge as well, grunting her name. His shaking arms could not support his weight anymore and he collapsed beside her. Breathing heavily, Grissom embraced Sara tightly, combing his fingers through her silky hair. She rested her forehead on his neck as the two tried to slow their racing hearts'.

"I love you," she whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you two," he responded, stroking her bare back absently. "C'mon, let's get a shower."

The two of them left the sex-scented room and entered the master bathroom. Grissom got the water running and the two stepped into the warm spray. Sara leaned her against her partner's chest, and he wrapped his arms loosely around her abdomen. She sighed happily, and knew that he was the answer to her childhood prayers. She knew that, just like a fairytale, she would live happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I hope that everyone liked this. If you did, tell me, if you think this is the worst piece of shit you've ever read, tell me...I promise, I won't mind. I hope the smut was as good as the last piece I wrote...PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll give you a hug!

Oh, and the website Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Sara were on does exist. Here's the web address if you feel the need to check it out: www dot annsummers dot com


End file.
